<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The next step by thefifthfrostspirit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867798">The next step</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefifthfrostspirit/pseuds/thefifthfrostspirit'>thefifthfrostspirit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Flashbacks, Gen, I had no idea when I wrote this story, It's mix of emotions, Marinette &amp; Tikki friendship, Mentioned Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, OC, Older Marinette, Sad and Happy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:08:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefifthfrostspirit/pseuds/thefifthfrostspirit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I will always remember you “ </p><p>Marinette's heart breaks in to many pieces of hearing those words.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Tikki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The next step</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Things to know before you read:</p><p>Our girl Marinette is older (age 34-40? I don't know) and she is a designer.<br/>this story has a flashback, so if you are not fan of thoes then leave.</p><p>Warning!<br/>bananas may kill you, don't trust them! </p><p>------------</p><p> </p><p>Enjoy ~!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every story has it end, but most of them makes you think that there is something more.</p><p>Something that will continue and become a whole new story.</p><p>Well that depends on the writer or the person who read it.</p><p>They both have power to do so and they both choose which way it will turn.</p><p>Marinette wonder in those kind of thoughts as she watches outside her window.</p><p>She knew that she could not be Ladybug forever, even if it is wonderful it must end.</p><p>She will miss it all but most importantly Tikki, after everything they been through.</p><p>The red little kwami had made a mark inside her that she will never forget, she was like dear friend to her. Almost like an angel that help her in every way.</p><p>“Marinette? “</p><p>She heard the kwami say and she turn around towards Tikki. As she did so those eyes that she knew so well look back at her with wonder.</p><p>“Tikki, I feel like Ladybug should take a new step “</p><p>The kwami look confused at her owner as she told her that. But then she gazes to the side and only to realise what those words means.</p><p>Tikki turn back to her but time with tear fill her vison.</p><p>“…Tikki….”</p><p>“…...”</p><p>It got quit between them but outside the window the sound of everyday life were on.</p><p>It was like time did not matter to these two and in that right moment Tikki felt that she did not want to leave.</p><p>And it was normal for her to feel that way because every Ladybug owner she had; it was a great time to spend with them.</p><p>All of them were so different and so unique that Tikki could never forget them.</p><p>They have made special place in her heart, which Marinette would also take the place.</p><p>Blue eyes with water in them gaze up on Marinette whose age was older now, but she was still the same girl who look worried the first day they met.</p><p>“I wish this day would had been in the far future “</p><p>“..same….”</p><p>Marinette said as she takes her hands out towards Tikki, which the kwami fly fast over and sit down in her palms.</p><p>Their eyes never left each other.</p><p>“I really like the times when we spend together…- “</p><p>She smiles a warm smile to her as Tikki told her that.</p><p>“Yes, me too “</p><p>“-even those bad times as well “</p><p>Her owner face change and those eyebrows turn worried, she was also confused.</p><p>“Why? “</p><p>The little kwami turn her head down and brush away her tears, only to look up again but now her tears where gone and smile took its place.</p><p>“I got to see my ladybug grow wings “</p><p>A warmness spread it way in to Marinette heart like a hug and she start to shake.</p><p>Her kwami felt her tremble from the palms.</p><p>Tears start to make its way down her cheeks as Tikki watch her owner break down in front of her.</p><p>She had cry so many times before and Tikki knew that so well.</p><p>This time it would be the last and she felt the need to snuggle her cheek to make it better but the truth hurts, and she knew she could not do that.</p><p>“I don’t want to forget you “</p><p>“…. I know... “</p><p>She said and her smile turn sad for saying that. Being Ladybug and the guardian, it has a sad ending, to forget everything and go back to the normal life.</p><p>No more saving citizen and no more watching Paris in the night.</p><p>And no more time when she would tell her things and the kwami which would respond with a wise or funny sentence.  </p><p>It weird to know that her kwami, a dear friend would soon no longer be there.  </p><p>“Marinette? “</p><p>“Y-yes? “</p><p>The kwami close those blue eyes and then open them again only to fly up. She left the open palms and was flying in front of her owner’s face.</p><p>“I will always remember you “</p><p>Her owner let out a sob of those words and her hands take hold on her arms, giving herself a hug that she wants in that moment.</p><p>A tiny smile appears on her face that hold sadness.</p><p>“Thank you “</p><p>Tikki smile back to her with warmness in it.</p><p>As the sad cloud disappear for them both, a new sun arrives and the kwami fly up and made loops in the air.</p><p>She giggles as she did that and then ask her owner with curiousness.</p><p>“...So, who is going to be the next ladybug…? “</p><p>Marinette got quit for a minute and her finger came up towards her face in a thinking position.</p><p>It did not take long before she spoke again, but when she did it was more like to herself.</p><p>“I have a good feeling about this one “</p><p>With that been said she look back to that moment where it all started.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She was going to her new job that she always dreams of, fashion designer. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>While rushing over the streets she did not notices the banana peel on the ground, only to slip forward and land on her stomach. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>If that was not bad luck, then land face down on the pedestrian crossing is bad. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She did not realize it until the sound of a car that was fast approaching her way. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her legs hurt for that fall so she could not get up fast. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>If she did not do something, she would be dead. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well, in that moment a young girl with red hair walk over. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Marinette could hear a car that hastily stop, only to later hoot at the girl. Blue orbs gaze up on her hero with grateful eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Are you okay, miss? “</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The girl asks her with a worried tone and reach her hand out towards Marinette. Wait, was that a nordic accent she had? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It sounds like it when she asks her that. Shaking that thought away in her head Marinette took a hold on the hand and get up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you for saving me “</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Which the girl just shrugged her shoulders and smile to her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No problem “</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The nice moment ended when the owner of the car hoot with annoyed tone at them. Which the both just leave and the girl wave in a sorry kind of way to the owner. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Which the owner just shakes their head and drive again after they left the place. Now that they were on the safe side Marinette turn to the girl with red hair.  </em>
</p><p><em>She was </em><em>curious</em> <em>about the girl who saved her just minute ago.</em></p><p>
  <em>“May I ask your name, Supergirl? “</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That question made the girl giggle and scratch her head only to later blush. But then she got nervous and start fiddle with the hem of long hoodie that she wears. She looks down and then up to meet those blue eyes of Marinette.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“…My name is Stine “</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The girl said known as Stine look at her with pair of eyes which the colour reminds her of grape hyacinths. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Marinette just nod as a reply and take her hand out to shake her hand. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She gives her a gentle smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nice to meet you Stine, I’m Marinette “</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stine reach out and shake her hand, returning a smile as well.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nice to meet you too “</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blue eyes gaze on the girl and look at the outfit she was wearing, she had a t-shirt with some musical print on it that was under her hoodie. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She also had a backpack on her which had many pins of nerdy stuff. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It looks like she was on her way to school and her bag did not tell lies, the zipper was open so that one book pokes out a bit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So, first day of school, huh? “</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Marinette ask and thought back on the day when she would go to school, it was roller coaster for her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But most of them where good one, especially the ones with Adrien.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, I’m exchange student, I came to study here “</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well, that explain somethings, but where in Scandinavia is she from?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, that is a big step, where are you from? “</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stine pull the shoulder straps of her bag forwards with her hands, as if the bag were heavy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m from Norway “</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Marinette nod and thought that someday she would like to visit there, and maybe watch the Northern Lights and get inspired by it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She could probably make a dress that had the colours from it, who knows?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>While those thoughts where inside her mind, she did not notice that Stine were looking at her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I</em>
  <em>t was until she asked and those thoughts where gone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“excuse me, did you say something? “</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Are you a designer? “</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She had probably looking at her drawings that she holds tight to her chest, they were not hidden from her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Which Marinette had almost forgot about in this conversation.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, I’m. I have made a customize hat to Adrien Agreste “</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After those words left her lips the girl in front her got big eyes and her finger came to hold her sleeves. I</em>
</p><p>
  <em>t like she wanted to react but hold it in to not look weird.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The Adrien Agreste? “</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The designer gave the girl a smile and then she nods.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That is so amazing “</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then a sound was made, it fills the air around them and they both knew where it came from. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was the school bell. Terror made its way to her eyes, which Marinette felt bad for her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh no! “</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In that minute she turns around and ran as if she got fire on her shoes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>While that happen, a book falls from the bag and land on the ground. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blue eyes notice that and was about to call to the girl which had now left the place. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Marinette felt the need to give the book back to the girl but then she remembers that she had her job to go to. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>So, she took the book with her and when she had time, she could give it back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>....</em>
</p><p>Marinette blink for moment only to come back to the real world when she felt watched by the kwami.</p><p>Blue eyes had probably look at her the whole time when she spaced out like she did.</p><p>She felt bad for not telling more to Tikki, so it was time to change that.</p><p>Turing her head towards a different direction she began to talk again.</p><p>Her kwami fallow her gaze and saw a notebook on kitchen table that she had never seen before.</p><p>While looking at the notebook her owner told her the story behind it.</p><p>The kwami listen and thoughts fall into her head. It was then she suddenly gazes upon her owner with one thought in her mind.</p><p>“Is She...? “</p><p>Marinetti’s eyes did not leave from the notebook, but she heard what the kwami asked and understand the meaning behind it.</p><p>Did this girl from Norway have potential and courage, to be the next ladybug?</p><p>Just from what she could tell, the girl had a positive aura surrounding her.</p><p>And not only that, she saves Marinette from almost dying from car. Maybe this girl was the right one?</p><p>“She sounds promising…-”</p><p>“…..”</p><p>“…Don’t you think, Tikki? “</p><p>Then her owner turns her gaze on to her with smile, that Tikki always love about her.</p><p>As agreement she fly over the older girl’s shoulder, where she sat down.</p><p>Those blue eyes gaze on Marinette with pride in them, she was glad that master Fu choose Marinette and that she had a good mind.</p><p>She really was going to miss her.</p><p>“She sounds amazing “</p><p>
  <em>“…..”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just as amazing as you are…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Marinette gaze to her side where she was, then she nods and turn to look forwards.</p><p>Her kwami look at her features and smile.</p><p>“Marinette…”</p><p>“Yeah? “</p><p>The little kwami move over and lie her head against her lovely holders’ neck.</p><p>Small tears start to form in Tikki eyes. But they did not fall, she held them back.</p><p> “I love you “</p><p>No sound came from Marinette and her lips open for bit only to close it later.</p><p>Her eyes became sad and they turn sideways, as if looking in the direction where Tikki was.</p><p>Her voice waver of what she said next.</p><p>“I love you too, Tikki “</p><p> </p><p>Many tears fall from cheeks that were red.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Thank you Marinette….</em>
</p><p> </p><p>No sound was as they met ground.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>For everything…...</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi!<br/>This story came out of nowhere when I was just writing some words (It's true)<br/>and now I kinda want to change it because reasons *cough* Names *cough*<br/>Why? It's because of the name I choose for the character , which she is base on a friend of mine.<br/>But at the same time it's the norwegian version of the name so I think it okay , and if it's not then I will change it.</p><p>Anyway, I haven't give up on the Demi key story , this is just a break from it.<br/>I will probably write more oneshot's and mini chapter story (stories that don't have many chapters).<br/>These days I have been inspired by some fanstasy stories, and I want to make series of fantasy (like Miraculous fanstasy au).<br/>Just think about it, stories/fanfic's with ML characters in the world of fantasy, romance , adventure and many more.<br/>It can be ones with a pair or ship that you like or other characters, it like a colllection of stories.<br/>What do you guys think,</p><p>Is it something you would like to read if I wrote those fanfic's/stories?</p><p> </p><p> ~ Alp_catale</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>